Cualquier Otro Momento
by Sakura Saotome Haddok
Summary: Cuando solo sientes amor por una persona, y al fin te decides a demostrarlo... nunca te imaginas que luego te arrepentirás. Y si te ves obligado a viajar por china con esa persona... ¿en qué clase de líos te veras enredado?
1. C 1 Díselo

-Simplemente no dejo de pensar en ella… lo siento. –susurró, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-No te preocupes –miró hacia un lado, con una triste sonrisa dibujada en sus labios- podemos romper nuestro compromiso…

-muchísimas gracias… en serio, eres la mejor. No sé como explicarlo… me duele hacer esto y más a ti. Hemos pasado tantos momentos juntos…

-No pasa nada –su voz estaba entrecortada, ronca… dolida. Contenía las lágrimas sin ningún éxito. Ranma se las arrebató con el dedo, dulcemente, mientras cruzaban su colorada mejilla. Alzó la mirada en dirección al chico.- Pero, Ranma… ¿qué ves en ella?

-Qué qué veo en Akane? –Con una sonrisa de felicidad añadió- Pues… no sé por donde empezar.

Ukyo también sonrió. Conocía a su mejor amigo como a la palma de su mano. Sabía que se moría de ganas de contarle con detalle lo muchísimo que quería a su verdadera y única prometida. Tras haber rechazado a Shampoo, increíblemente, Mousse se había marchado con ella de vuelta a la aldea. Al parecer, dentro de unos meses se celebraría una boda allí, y seguramente Mousse intentaría de nuevo vencer a la hermosa amazona. La bisabuela había continuado con el restaurante y esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su nieta, que sería en un par de semanas como mucho. En la ausencia de éstos dos, Shinnosuke había venido a hacerle una visita a Akane y Ryoga había encontrado el camino al dojo, además, para colmo, últimamente Kuno sólo sabía dar la brasa. Aquello parecía un buffet libre de hombres, esperando a que Akane alzara el tenedor y eligiera a su favorito. Obviamente que Kuno ni siquiera estaba en la carta, pero los otros dos estaban servidos en bandeja de plata. Nunca sabría cuál de ellos estaría más enamorado de la chica.

Pero Ukyo sí lo sabía.

-Vamos, Ranma, sabes que quieres contármelo. Adelante, no hay ningún inconveniente, soy tu mejor amiga y… ¡Por Dios, Ranma! En serio la quieres?

-Claro!

-Pues cuéntamelo. Si no eres capaz de decírmelo a mi, no serás capaz de contárselo a ella.

-Bueno –sonrió- siempre quiero hablarlo con ella… pero acaba huyendo y bloqueándome el paso, cerrándome la puerta en las narices. Me deja con una sonrisa… me río de eso, porque sé que sólo está jugando. Y sé que me quiere… pero tiene una manera graciosa de demostrarlo –Ukyo soltó una risita.

-Y que lo digas. No veas "como te quiere"

-Ya… -Miró a su amiga, no se veía afectada- ¿Estás segura de que quieres oír el resto?

-Muy segura. Quiero saber las razones por las que la quieres a ella y –bromeó- más te vale tenerlas bien claras, porque si no te llevarás una muy buena.

-Sí, mi sargento… Bueno, anoche, por ejemplo, me dejó sin palabras y se fue a su cuarto alzando el dedo como una marimandona.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí –soltó una carcajada- Me dijo que no me acercara a ella, que… que no jugara con fuego. Obviamente Shinnosuke y Ryoga se quedaron mirándonos con caras de tontos… aunque yo sólo podía mirarla a ella. Creo que me puse colorado. Estaba tan guapa… llevaba esos shorts azules y esa camiseta de tirantes amarilla que tan bien le sienta… me quedé atontado, en serio. Parecía estar a su merced… y a la de su mirada –Cuando se dio cuenta, Ukyo estaba perpleja observándole con la boca medio abierta y las pupilas dilatadas.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con el Ranma que le decía "marimacho" y "fea" a la chica a la que ama?

-Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé.

-Se nota. Cuenta más.

-Pues…A veces… no sé como explicarlo… a veces es "blanca" y otras "negra", obviamente a veces está equivocada y yo tengo razón… me gusta su careto enrojecido cuando está rabiosa. Y… cuando lo hablamos, bueno, hablamos de nuestra situación e intentamos… haber, intento, que pase algo… cuando nos lo planteamos todo… pero luego ella sólo cambia de idea.

-No sé si creerme eso

-¿El qué?

-Lo de que alguna vez intentaras algo –Soltó una fuerte risotada, acariciando el hombro de Ranma- Tu a Akane no te atreves a mirarla a los ojos sin sonrojarte.

- Mentira.

-Sí ya

-MMM…. A veces ella está… caliente y yo frío

-¿Perdona?

-Que somos distintos! –Miró a su amiga, claramente fastidiado- Hay que ver esos pensamientos.

-Lo siento. Sigue.

-A veces creo que me va a explotar la cabeza. Pero es que… -suspiró- cuánto más lo pienso… Estoy tan enamorado de ella…

-Díselo

-En cualquier otro momento

-Sí?

-Tiene que ser perfecto

-Seguro

-Y cuando nos sentamos los dos solos en el parque… o cuando nos desenvolvemos, siento que podría nadar en el océano de sus ojos.

-Ranma, Akane tiene los ojos marrones

-Lo sé, era una forma de hablar.

-Pero luego pienso en una pelea que tuvimos antes de acabar el curso y ella para callarme me lanzó un vaso de agua y les enseñó a todos que me transformo en chica. Me quedé en plan "OK". Pero me hace gracia como se enfurece y a veces me paso de la raya. Así que me doy vueltas por ahí para calmarme. Y cuando volví a casa e intenté hacer las paces me lanzó por los aires… pero en el fondo es así como me gusta.

-No me puedo creer que estés diciendo eso, Ranma

-Ya te lo he dicho, Ukyo… y repito que, cuanto más lo pienso es que… la quiero tanto!

-Sí, ya me lo has dicho

-Arg…la manera en la que grita mi nombre cuando se enfada acaba siendo todo para mi, cuando se va no dejo de mirar el reloj, pero no me atrevo a ir a buscarla

-¿Y eso?

-Me da corte

-¡Ranma! –suspiró, fastidiada

-¡Ukyo! –la imitó- Sabes algún día ella y yo nos reiremos de esto, al fin y al cabo siempre acabamos jugando a estos juegos.

-Qué harás con tanto moscardón revoloteando en casa?

-No sé… sabes? Nunca fui celoso… hasta que la conocí. Ahora todos esos son una… "amenaza". Y eso de ser posesivo no es nada agradable! Mi único vicio eran las artes marciales… pero ahora no sé si es así… ahora es todo nuevo… es como si todo lo que he aprendido… se hubiera esfumado, como si ella lo fuera todo.

-No malgastes tus emociones aquí –Sonrió su amiga- guárdatelas y dáselas todas a ella.

-Pero… es muy frustrante! Fue hablar un rato, que sonriera y… ¡estaba pillado!

-¿Tan rápido fue?

-Sí

-Joder

-Un tío como yo no debería caer tan fácilmente. Siento una especie de sensación cuando ella no está cerca… me tendré que tragar el orgullo

-¿Te cabe?

-Ukyo!

-Ranma! –Suspiró- Díselo. Corre. Ahora, me lo has contado a mi. Ella tiene que saberlo. Después de todo, es a ella a la que van dirigidos todos estos sentimientos. Vamos, Ranma.

-Tienes razón!- Se levantó, decidido.- Adiós Ukyo…! Gracias por escucharme y… entenderme. Sigo sintiendo…

-Oh, Cállate y pírate de una vez! Akane te espera! –Ukyo alzó su espátula- No me obligues a utilizarla.

-mmm… creo que me voy a ir!

Ranma saltó de tejado en tejado, sonriente, feliz. Sentía la certeza de que iba a conseguirlo esta vez. Se lo diría, y ella despacharía a Ryoga y a Shinnosuke para estar con él.

Llegó al Dojo, con una sonrisa radiante, confiada. Veía su futuro grabado a fuego, junto a la preciosa chica de cabellos azulados que estaba en el dojo, seguramente con alguno de esos dos estúpidos monigotes. Abrió la puerta con fuerza

-Akane, yo…! –Las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta. Se le secó la boca. Sus ojos se enrojecieron y pequeñas lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a crearse. Ranma pestañeó varias veces para contenerlas y miró decidido a la chica que descansaba en el suelo con Shinnosuke encima, a punto de besarse. Akane se incorporó apartando bruscamente al chico y miró a su prometido con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ranma –negó con la cabeza- Esto no…

-No qué Akane? –a Ranma le dominaba la rabia. ¿Todo lo que le dijo a Ukyo para… nada?- Siento haber molestado. –Y cerró la puerta del dojo con un sonoro portazo.

Fin Del Capítulo 1:

Ola! Sakura Saotome vuelve éste 2011 con un entusiasmo fuera de lo común. Deseo continuar con mis fics anteriores. Me estoy planteando seriamente "Lo que nos separa" Al que estoy empezando a calificar como… "cursilada". Tengo que meterle un poco de acción a la cosa, porque si no la cosa no parece mia. Este fic está basado, fundamentalmente en la cancion "Every other time" de NFO, que le va como anillo al dedo a Ranma. Os la aconsejo.

Si quieren una continuación, se ruegan comentarioss! ^^

Sakura Saotome.


	2. C 2 Amargura y un poquitín de esperanza

Capitulo 2

Akane se quedó mirando la puerta mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. Shinnosuke estaba perplejo, observaba a la chica en silencio sin mover un solo músculo. Otra vez la había engatusado, y se arrepentía muchísimo. El último malentendido que él había ocasionado fue en el bosque donde él vivía con su abuelo.

Se había declarado a Akane y ésta no le había rechazado, lo que no sabía era que Ranma había estado escuchando, y cuando éste apareció tuvo un enfrentamiento con él. Durante el enfrentamiento Shinnosuke había tenido un ataque y se había desmayado, y Akane para protegerlo se había puesto en medio, provocando un terrible malentendido entre los prometidos. Ranma se había marchado, triste y rechazado; Akane se había quedado arrepentida y llorando.

Pero ésta vez había sido distinto. Esta vez, Akane se había quedado hablando con el joven moreno. No se dio cuenta de cuándo ni por qué se había quedado abrazando a la chica contra el suelo, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sumergirse en esos preciosos ojos marrones. Había acariciado su precioso y sonrojado rostro sin escuchar las silenciosas palabras que ella le susurró

"Shinnosuke, puedes quitarte de encima…"

De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente y un decidido Ranma había chillado "Akane, yo…!" quedando mudo ante tan embarazosa escena. Akane le apartó con fuerza y desprecio mientras unos lagrimones enormes cruzaron su rostro. Él ni siquiera se acordaba de qué había pasado.

"Ranma, -comenzó a decir, procurando no atragantarse y negando con la cabeza- esto no…"

"No qué Akane? –a Ranma le dominaba la rabia, y eso se notaba en el tono de su voz- Siento haber molestado. – Y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Akane se llevó las manos al rostro y estalló en un llanto para nada silencioso, pero que apenas duró unos segundos. Se levantó rápido y se sacudió la minifalda azul que llevaba puesta. Miró a Shinnosuke, roja, y se disculpó antes de salir del dojo. Subió las escaleras de su casa tranquilamente hasta su cuarto. Abrió la puerta de la cual colgaba un pato amarillo donde ponía "Akane", y cerró con fuerza.

Corrió las cortinas y, en la oscuridad, se tiró sobre la cama.

"Tengo un problema" pensó. "Me doy asco a mi misma. Pero Shinnosuke no ha tenido nada que ver… lo mejor que puedo hacer es aclarar las cosas con Ranma… pero, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Desde cuándo se pone así? Como si él no hubiese estado nunca así con una de sus prometidas" Akane sollozó "No entiendo nada. Esto es de locos!... Mejor voy a despejarme" Se incorporó, tranquila, sin dejar de restregar sus manos por el irritado contorno de sus ojos. Algo en la mente de Akane pensó que la mejor manera de aclararse era pegándose un buen baño relajante.

* * *

El joven de la trenza seguía tremendamente frustrado y, sobre todo, humillado. ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? ¿Acaso Akane se había enamorado, esta vez sí, del estúpido olvidadizo "ese"? Negó con la cabeza llevándose las manos al pelo y sacudiéndoselo, una infantil manera de negar las cosas. Agarró una toalla y continuó su camino.

Ranma se deslizó al baño y se desvistió. Bajo su impecable torso masculino, liso y musculoso, se encontraba un corazón encogido y celoso. Dentro de su alma deseaba que aquello no fuera más que un malentendido, o un sueño. Akane no le podía volver a hacer lo mismo, y con el mismo tío. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, deshaciendo su trenza negra. El pelo ligeramente ondulado cayó sobre su bien formada espalda, pero inmediatamente la convirtió en una coleta. Se ató una toalla alrededor de la cintura tapándose. Necesitaba un respiro, aislarse del mundo y, con un poco de suerte, olvidarse de Akane. Se metió en la bañera y hundió la cabeza hasta la barbilla.

Akane.

Una imagen le cruzó la mente. Ella estaba muerta en sus brazos vestida tan sólo con la parte de arriba roja de su kimono. El la envolvía entre sus brazos, deseando que jamás se fuera, que se quedara con él para siempre. Pero sentía su alma marcharse con cada respiración que dejaba de dar. La apretó contra sí, deseando confesarle cuánto la amaba, que las demás ni siquiera rozaban lo que era ella.

Todas sus prometidas eran bonitas, podría elegir entre ellas, pero perdería el tiempo. Nadie se parecía a Akane. Nada que ver. Él podría pasar tiempo con ellas, comer lo que le preparaban, pero jamás tendrían comparación con la pequeña de ojos marrones y pelo azul.

-Nunca –susurró.

Entonces se arrepintió de lo que hizo en el pasado. Él también había besado a Shampoo, bueno, más bien ella le había besado a él.

En la mente de Ranma algo hizo "clic"

Se levantó de la bañera. ¿Habría sido Shinnosuke? La habría intentado besar él, en contra de su voluntad? La rabia volvió a apoderarse del chico, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, interrumpiéndole.

Una despistada y llorosa Akane entraba de espaldas a la bañera, sin darse cuenta de que el chico se encontraba dentro. Una pequeña toalla blanca cubría la zona delantera y la trasera pero dejando al descubierto sus preciosas y esbeltas piernas y su blanca espalda. Tenía el poco pelo recogido en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza.

Todavía sin darse cuenta de que el chico estaba dentro, y aún de espaldas a él, tiró la toalla al suelo. A Ranma casi se le cae la boca. Nunca había visto unas curvas así, ni siquiera en él mismo. Habían pasado un año y tres meses desde la última vez que la vio desnuda, en Jusenkyo, y desde luego había cambiado. Poco a poco Ranma se introdujo dentro del agua, procurando no ser visto por la chica, que seguía ignorando su presencia. Cuando se dio la vuelta Ranma pudo ver su cara enrojecida y las marcas del llanto, a demás de… otras cosas.

La mirada apagada y ausente de la chica no advirtió la presencia de su prometido hasta que dirigió su mirada a la bañera. El rojo de sus ojos ascendió y descendió hasta cubrir todo el rostro de la chica que, perpleja, no pudo moverse ni siquiera para taparse. Su brazo, por el lado externo, tenía un pequeño corte y su cadera estaba raspada y enrojecida. Akane se agachó lentamente sin dejar de mirar el rostro de su prometido, agarró su toalla y se tapó cuidadosamente mientras retrocedía con un poco sonoro "lo siento, no sabía que estuvieses aquí". Se dio la vuelta poco a poco, temblando, nerviosa y se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando una fuerte mano atrapó su muñeca.

-Akane… -susurró el pelinegro, con cuidado de no asustarla- ¿Qué son estas marcas? –señaló las heridas de su cadera y de su brazo- ¿Quién te las hizo?

-¿Eh? –la chica miró perpleja al muchacho hasta que captó lo que éste intentaba decir. Con la voz un poco temblorosa aún y la torpeza reflejada en ella contestó - ¿No estarás insinuando que fue Shinno…?

-Acaso lo fue? –Bramó, furioso.- ¿Se ha atrevido a tocarte?- Tiró de su brazo y la puso contra la pared- Te ha forzado, Akane, dime ¡¿te ha hecho daño?

-No! –respondió apresuradamente. Tomó conciencia de la incómoda postura en la que se encontraban: Ella semidesnuda contra la pared y el mojado y apenas tapado aprisionándola. Puso las manos en su pecho, intentando apartarle con su torpe fuerza que, debido a los nervios, se había debilitado.- Ranma, aparta esto es…

-Promete que no te ha hecho nada –La joven sintió la peligrosa y amenazante mirada del joven penetrándola, y por unos instantes sintió miedo.

-Te... lo… prometo… -Susurró. Ranma expulsó el aire que había contenido, aliviado. -¿qué pasa, Ranma?

-¿Por qué? –Dijo, de improvisto, apartándose de Akane y dándole la espalda- ¿Por qué le has besado?

-¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que YO le he besado? –Sugirió

-Ahora dirás que no lo has hecho- Contestó

-No, NO LO HE HECHO

-YO TE VI

-¡NO LO HICE…! PERO, ESTO TIENE QUIZÁS ALGO DE BUENO… ¡AHORA SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE! –Chilló la joven antes de salir con un portazo más fuerte que el que él dio al salir del dojo. Ranma calló al suelo, abrumado.

¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

* * *

Ranma se sentía cada hora peor y confuso. Todavía no lograba entender lo que pasaba. ¿Culpabilidad? No entendió el sentimiento hasta que le pusieron junto a Akane a la hora de comer para comunicarles una noticia.

-Cuando Ryoga y Shinnosuke se marchen mañana de esta casa –comenzó a decir Soun- Akane, tú y Ranma marchareis de inmediato hacia Jusenkyo, obligados. Queráis o no. Tú –miró al joven, seriamente- encontrarás y traerás agua para ti y para tu padre. Os curareis de la maldición. Akane, hija, le acompañarás. Estamos hartos de las peleas y queremos que conviváis a ver si ahora os lleváis mejor.

Ranma comprendió el sentimiento: Amargura

Segundos después sintió una muy distinta: Esperanza.

Fin del Capítulo 2:

Wooooooow!

Estoy emocionada: 10 comentarios! Hacía que no me comentaban un montón, me hizo mucha iluu!

**Rutabi:** Qué quieres que te diga? Que me comentes es prácticamente todo un honor, guapaaa! Te adoroo y no te olvides de miii TT_TT Ah! Espero subir el capi 2 de Adios –el fic de inuyasha- cuando pueda. Te adoro

**Tsukire: **¿Te gustó? Gracias! ^^ sí bueno, fue adrede. Quería que creyerais que fue a Akane a quién le partió el corazón… jusjusjus. No, no sé como se escribe, de echo me lo e inventado –como se escribe- y… tantantan… lo de Shinno solo fue para k se vayan a Jusenkyo bien cabreaditoooss ^^

**Kary14:** qué gusto que me comentes ^^ me hizo feliz! No odies a Akane tan pronto… o sí? Espera a que todo se aclare o, peor aún, que empeore…y mas que ella aprenda, que aprenda Ranma a sentirse dolido al ver como es pillar a la persona a la que quieras con otro. JAJA.

**Thelmin: **muchas gracias por comentar! Habrá una razón oculta? Seguro que si! Jajaja

**Rusa-ranmayakane:** muchas gracias por comentar…fue el primer comentariooo! Y espero que haya más…! Mmm sabrás más!

Gracias por comentar a todos los demás y espero que sigan haciéndolo! Mucho gusto: **Sakura Saotome**


	3. Confesiones y conversaciones

Miró hacia otro lado, totalmente contrariada. ¿Se había vuelto loco el mundo? Y lo peor de todo era, quizás, que Ranma ni se inmutaba. Ella, la única que seguía en sus cabales en esa familia, había protestado, negado y maldecido la decisión tomada por su padre, pero aquello no pareció surtir un efecto de ningún tipo. Maldijo en numerosas ocasiones, se desesperó, mirando a su prometido, que, inexplicablemente no había comentado en ningún momento. El rostro de su padre estaba más serio que nunca, intranquilizándola, a demás de que normalmente su padre era una persona voluble, se dejaba influenciar por los comentarios de sus hijas y cuando no dejaban de insistir el bueno de Soun acababa cediendo. Pero hoy no sería un día más de esos. Era ella contra el mundo. Quizás si Ranma hubiera puesto un poco de su parte las cosas se habrían torcido un poco, pero el chico permaneció inmóvil con la mirada fija en algún puto del cosmos y una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa naciendo en sus labios.

Aquello terminó por sacar de quicio a la chica.

-¡Y a ti que demonios te pasa! –bramó, nerviosa, señalando con un dedo al chico que la miraba sorprendido, saliendo de su ensoñación interna- ¡No has dicho nada, te has quedado parado, cuando normalmente te estarías quejando! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con el imbécil de Ranma? ¡Y vosotros! –Señaló a su familia- ¿De donde os habéis sacado esa idea, por qué tan de repente?

-¿Y desde cuándo se te tiene que dar explicaciones? –Contestó, cortante, Nabiki- Hermana, te quiero mucho, pero te estás empezando a pas…

-¡A quién le has llamado imbécil? –Ranma se puso en pie de un salto, furioso. Aunque realmente ignoraba por completo el insulto. Desde que había escuchado la noticia, una sola sensación le había inundado: curiosidad. Si el destino pretendía poner a prueba su capacidad de aguante respecto a su relación con Akane, estaba más que dispuesto a demostrarle que Akane era suya, y que siempre lo sería. Pero eso sería, claro está, una vez se hubieran quedado solos, a la luz de una candente hoguera en las frías colinas de china…

-Pues a ti, pedazo de anormal, ¿qué otro aquí se llama Ranma?

-Dijo la "femenina" – miró a su prometida de arriba abajo, con una enorme sonrisa de un lado, picarona, mientras ella se ponía roja hasta decir basta. La chica levantó su puño, amenazante, cosa que le arrancó una carcajada- ¡Adelante, demuéstralo, demuestra cuán femenina eres, mandándome a volar como si fuera una pelota de béisbol!

-No tientes a la suerte –contestó, enfadada, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación mientras su enorme aura se enfriaba

Ranma suspiró aliviado. En el fondo pensaba que le habría mandado a volar por los preciosos cielos de Nerima. Miró a la familia, levantó una ceja y dijo, medio en serio medio en broma

-Ahora no me digáis que iba en serio lo de Jusenkyo –Soun le miró, derrotado- No se preocupe! Era broma, era broma… -suspiró- Supongo que ahora tendré que ir a hacer la maleta… Importaría mucho que fuera a ver a U-chan?

Soun abrió la boca para responder, pero el chico ya no estaba.

Ranma se deslizaba de tejado en tejado, a velocidad pasmosa, encerrado en sus pensamientos. Hablar con Ukyo… ¿sobre qué? No estaba muy seguro, pero en el fondo pensó que era la única persona a la que le podía contar aquella cosa que tan feliz le hacía. Sonrió para sus adentros ¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar?

Akane subió rápidamente las escaleras. ¿P-chan? ¿Dónde estaba su peludo y pequeñín amigo cuando ella tanto le necesitaba?

Entró en su habitación, la cerró de un portazo e inspeccionó lo que había dentro. Efectivamente, en una esquinita de la cama el pequeño cerdito dormía panza arriba. La imagen enterneció por completo Akane, que lo tomó entre sus brazos cuidadosamente, por miedo a despertarle. Por suerte el chiquitín no estaba lo suficientemente dormidito como para enfadarse, y mucho menos si despertaba en brazos de su amada dueña.

-¿Kuih?

-Buenos días, P-chan! ¿Has dormido bien? –Suspiró, acariciando cariñosamente su pancita negra- Tengo algo que contarte, y no estoy segura de si es bueno o malo… -miro fijamente a su peludo amigo- Ranma y yo… bueno, resulta que nos obligan a ir a china, a Jusenkyo, ya que las pozas están totalmente recuperadas quieren aprovechar eso para hacer que… no sé, es como si quisieran encerrarnos en una habitación para que esta… "relación"… pues… mejore… hoy, papá les va a decir a Ryoga y a Shinnosuke que se vayan a sus casas, y no sé, no me parece… correcto… Ryoga es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano, es una persona muy importante para mí. Y Shinnosuke… bueno, te tengo que contar lo que pasó con él hoy…

Akane continuó explicándole al animalito cada una de las cosas que le habían pasado durante el día. Profundizó en el tema de los celos de Ranma sobre Shinnosuke, y se detuvo a la hora de contar lo de Jusenkyo.

-Quizás sea una buena idea ir a Jusenkyo, después de todo. Así… bueno, tengo que admitirlo, nadie nos molestará y podremos, al fin, aclarar qué demonios pasa entre los dos… P-chan… es que, ¿sabes?, le quiero tanto… -el cerdito miró a su dueña, sorprendido- ya sé que nunca lo admití, pero, sinceramente, creo que ha llegado el día en el que me veo capaz de afirmarlo… -se sonrojó- ¡Obviamente no delante de él! Si… si él se entera… no sé qué haría yo. ¿Y si yo no le gusto?

La chica continuó con su monólogo interno ¿Me quiere, o no me quiere? Se detuvo al ver que el cerdito negro la observaba con lagrimones en los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeñín? –El cerdito de un salto salió disparado de la cama hacia la mesa donde descansaba una taza de té muy caliente que Kasumi le trajo por la mañana y de la que se olvidó totalmente. Apartó un platito que tapaba el vaso dejando salir el vapor que pronto se fundió con el aire. Akane se levantó, preocupada- ¡P-chan! ¡Te vas a quemar! Baja de ah…

P-chan derramó un poco del candente agua sobre su cuerpecito negro. De pronto, cobró la forma de un chico de cabellos negros con un pañuelo amarillo.

-Akane…

-¿Ryo.. ryoga? ¿Dónde está P-chan?

-Akane, yo soy P-chan.

-Pero… ¿Cómo as a ser tu P…? –Miró al chico con una expresión extraña. Ryoga la describió, con el corazón roto, como algo entre roto e incomprendido.- ¿Por qué… me lo dices ahora? -Suspiró

-Porque lo tienes que saber. Akane –avanzó hacia ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas- Hasta ahora he estado enamorado de ti, sabía que no sería capaz de desvelarte este secreto hasta estar totalmente seguro de que le amabas. Ahora lo sé y te tengo que contar…

-Ryoga… -la chica miró hacia otro lado, sonrojada. El chico tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnudo.

-PERDÓN! –Saltó por la ventana, dejando a una sorprendida Akane sola, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que regresó con su kimono amarillo y negro. Se sentó sobre la cama de la chica, tomando sus manos nuevamente.- ¿Por dónde iba?, ah, sí. Akane, tengo la certeza de que él también te ama a ti.

-Eso no lo puedes saber–la joven bajo la mirada- ¿Y sabes? En el fondo no me importa que seas P-chan… siempre os querré a los dos igual, tanto tú como P-chan me acompañáis cuando estoy triste o derrotada. Siempre me habéis ayudado- Miró al chico, con una radiante y agradecida sonrisa- Muchísimas gracias.

-Akane, te he mentido, me he hecho pasar por la mascota a la que tanto amabas y aún así… -la miró a los ojos, con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Realmente eres una persona maravillosa, Akane!

-Ryoga, no tienes porque…

-¡Y, por ello, es por lo que tengo la certeza de que él te ama! –Prosiguió él, interrumpiéndola- Nunca te rindas, porque en el fondo te quiere, lo que pasa es que su orgullo nubla su corazón y enreda sus labios. No hagas caso a tus oídos y tan sólo atiende a su mirada. Es la misma mirada enamorada con la que yo te miro.

- Royga- Akane le miró, sorprendida y sonrojada- Eso es precioso. De verdad que yo… siento muchísimo no poder sentir lo mismo con tanta intensidad. Te quiero muchísimo, pero…

-Le amas a él, lo sé. Yo nunca seré más que aquel amigo al que quisiste. Él es el amor de tu vida.

-No sé si decidir eso del amor de mi vida tan repentinamente… pero, sí es el amor… de alguna manera. Ryoga lo siento…

-No importa, te lo prometo. Y tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Y créeme, conozco a Ranma, sus celos, su dolor, su rabia, su fuerza, su tristeza, su amor… todo lo produces tú! Nunca he visto a Ranma tan triste como cuando pasó lo de Jusenkyo. Aquello fue mortal, le mató por dentro… ¡tu muerte asesinó a Ranma! ¡Y tu vida le devolivió la esencia! Vuestros corazones, vuestras almas… ¡Estáis tan unidos que no os dais cuenta! Y el día en el que veáis ese lazo tan enorme que os une, ya nada más que la muerte os podrá separar.

- Ryoga… -La chica le miró, fijamente. En serio que quería a ese chico, pero no como a Ranma. El no poder devolverle esos sentimientos al chico de la pañoleta le dolía, muchísimo, pero nada podía hacer ella por evitarlo. Yo no sé que pensar, él nunca me dijo nada… -a la chica se le cortó la voz, y tuvo que carraspear- No sé con certeza lo que piensa… y cuando creo que lo sé, ¡Paff! Simplemente cambia de idea. Es realmente molesto, embustero, ligón, fanfarrón, negado, desagradable… pero es que, a veces… -le devolvió una mirada radiante a su amigo- es… amable, honesto, halagador, humilde, agradable… no sé, se contradice tanto! A pesar de lo mucho que me enfada y lo que me molesta… Simplemente, es que yo, le quiero.

* * *

Frente al U-chan's, Ranma corría entre los tejados. Su conversación con la chica de la espátula había sido larga, intensa y alentadora. Con las fuerzas que su gran amiga le había entregado se vio capaz de hacerlo todo.

Por otro lado, andando perdido por las calles, un chico de pelo negro y un pañuelo amarillo, sonreía triste ante la perspectiva de haber perdido a la persona que era la razón de su existencia, y en cima haberla alentado a conseguir un amor diferente al suyo. El chico se detuvo frente al local de la cocinera, que observaba como la sombra del chico de la trenza se alejaba, apoyada en la puerta. La hermosa chica de cabellos marrones tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Supongo que ahí va el amor de mi vida- Susurró la chica

-¿Tú también? –preguntó Ryoga

-¿Acaso Akane también te ha dicho…? Supongo que sí. Pues supongo que hoy se ha roto más de un corazón en Nerima… -le miró fijamente. Parecía triste- Dime Ryoga

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? –él la observó, curioso- Invita la casa.

* * *

A la tarde siguiente Akane y Ranma estaban en el puerto. A punto de zarpar hacia las costas de china. Tanto Ryoga como Shinnosuke se habían marchado a la tarde anterior, pocas horas después del anuncio por parte del padre de la joven. Antes de embarcar, Nabiki le entregó a Akane un móvil.

-Nabiki, la batería se está agotando

-Da lo mismo, ya lo cargarás en uno de los hoteles en china

-¿Dónde está todo? –preguntó

-Es igual, al menos por ahora, ya lo mirarás en el camarote.-Sonó la bocina del barco- Es hora de que os marchéis. Adiós, pequeña. ¡Ah! Suerte esta noche! –Nabiki le guiñó un ojo a su hermana pequeña, gesto que ella no comprendió.

Minutos más tarde, a muchas millas de la costa y ya subidos en el navío de madera y metal, Ranma y Akane comprendieron a lo que se refería.

-¡Sólo han encargado un maldito camarote! –chilló la chica- ¡Es lo que nos faltaba! –miró a su prometido- Ni se te pase por la cabeza hacer ni decir nada indebido, ¡esto ha sido por tu maldita culpa! –abrió la puerta y los dos pasaron a la habitación. Sobre la enorme cama de madera, descansaban millones de pétalos de rosa y había miles de velas por encender repartidas por las estanterías y, en general, por todos lados del camarote. Aquello parecía una habitación de lujo para recién casados- Madre mía…

-¿Pero qué clase de familia tenemos?

-Llevo preguntándome eso desde que llegasteis a esta casa, Ranma. De cualquier manera, ¡Esto ha sido culpa tuya! Si hubieras protestado un poco seguro que nos habrían dejado de molestar con el temita! ¿Acaso es que querías pasar un rato a solas conmigo, ehh? ¡Pervertido!

-Pues…! –Ranma comenzó a gritar pero, en el bolsillo de la chica, el móvil que Nabiki les había entregado sonaba.- ¿¡Quieres coger ese cacharro de una vez? -Dijo mientras ella undía la mano en el bolsillo, sin dejar de mirarle, efadada

-¿Sí? –Preguntó la chica, confundida

-Bonjour mon petit cherie! ¿Os gusta la suite "Mon Amour"? La hemos escogido para vosotros! –dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono

-Cállate, Nabiki, ¿qué demonios quieres ahora?

-En realidad llamaba para informaros de unos cambios de última hora…

-¿Qué? –preguntó confusa

-Demonios, Akane, pon el manos libres! –gritó Ranma. Akane le dio al altavoz.

-Pues mirad, resulta que no tenéis ningún tipo de reserva en ningún hotel… porque eso supone la posibilidad de pasar un tiempo uno lejos del otro… dormiréis en una tienda de camping que podréis encontrar en el armario… también ahí está todo preparado para las jornadas en el campo.

-Estarás de broma! –sugirió la peliazul

-No, no lo está –respondió Ranma, quién había abierto la puerta del armario, de donde salió todo a lo que la hermana mayor se refería

-Por cierto, no tenéis un duro

-¿Mande?

-Estáis sin blanca, no hay money money, estáis completamente…

-Lo hemos entendido, Nabiki, pero ¿por qué? –insistió su hermanita

-Para que no podáis volver a Japón. En Jusenkyo os espera el dinero necesario para volver a casa en avión. Mientras, os tendréis que conformar con una caminata bien larga. Ranma, aprovecha para entrenar a Akane y llevaros mejor. A la vuelta os espera un esmoquin y un vestido blanco.

-Pues no estoy seguro de querer volver, en ese caso. -Dijo ranma, sentándose en la cama

-Tenéis un mapa con la ruta a seguir en la mochila y comida instantánea junto con una tetera para calentar el agua. Lo justo y necesario para vuestro viaje. ¡Ah! Y no intentéis dormir separados, no quedan habitaciones en el barco.

-¿Por qué nos hacéis esto? –Sugirió, inocente, la chica

-¿No te parece necesario? -Inquirió, molesta- A demás ni siquiera os estamos haciendo ningún mal. Os estamos dando un empujoncito más que necesario. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! En cuanto que el teléfono se quede sin batería en unos… mmm… dos minutos, cancelaré la tarjeta y dile adiós al contacto exterior. En éste viaje estáis solos vosotros dos y ya está.

En cuanto que Nabiki acabó esa frase, el teléfono se apagó, muerto y sin batería.

-¿Sabes qué, Akane? Esta vez sí que me han sorprendido. Ahora sí que se lo montaron bien para juntarnos.-Dijo ranma, jugueteando con uno de los pétalos que descasaban sobre la cama, y con una expresión irresistible.

Fin del capítulo 3

WOW. 5 páginas (en el word), No he escrito tantas para un capítulo en mi vida. Éste capítulo se lo dedico a mi ídolo Rutabi, a la que adoro con locura, y a Tsukire, que te admiro muchísimo. ¡Yo también quiero tantísimos comentarios! xDD Gracias a Raoul, de el fantasma de la Ópera, por ser mi eterna inspiración para Ryoga en este capi y a Erik… simplemente porque le amo. Muchísimas gracias a las personas que han comentado.

**Eternamente suya, Sakura Saotome y esperando agradecida todos sus comentarios**


	4. C 4 Discusión y beso Perdon y poema

ATENCIÓN: DURANTE ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LEERÁ UN POEMA QUE ESCRIBÍ APENAS SIN GANAS, SE RUEGA QUE NO LO CRITIQUEN DEMASIADO, YA QUE NO SOY BUENA POETA. GRACIAS. SS

Capítulo 4

Estaban solos, en el mar, incomunicados, en la misma habitación, sin dinero, y por una extraña razón, solo uno de los dos parecía molesto con la idea. El otro parecía querer comérsela con la mirada, desfrutando de cada segundo hasta que ella habló.

-¿Qué demonios insinúas, Ranma Saotome, con esa mirada de conquistador? –Inquirió Akane, levantando una ceja.

-No me digas que a Akane Tendo le da miedo estar a solas con un hombre en una habitación con una enorme cama llena de pétalos rojos?

-Sí, ya, seguro… -Akane sonrió

-Acaso quieres ver a un hombre, propiamente dicho?- le dirigió una mirada ardiente, conteniendo el deseo, mientras ella se sonrojaba por el atrevimiento.

-¿Hombre? –miró hacia todos lados, fingiendo confusión- ¿Dónde? Yo no veo ninguno… -se llevó una mano a la boca. Sintió la fastidiada mirada azul clavándose en ella y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa picarona se mostrara en sus labios.- Ah… tú

-Jaja qué graciosa se ha vuelto usted señorita –y, añadió con una sonrisa apagada y llena de rabia- Oh, disculpe! Se me olvidó que para usted estar a solas con un hombre con o sin cama es una cosa de lo más normal. –Cerró las manos, apretando los puños. El recuerdo de que él, inocentemente dispuesto a confesarle el tremendo amor que sentía por ella, había sido engañado en sus narices le enfurecía.

Akane se quedó muda durante un instante. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso la estaba llamando puta? ¿La estaba acusando? ¿De qué? Por decirlo de alguna manera, el único putón a bordo era él, que tenía 4 prometidas, incluyendo a Kodachi. De ningún modo iba a dejarse insultar de esa manera por él, además injustamente. ¿Cuándo demonios le había sido "fiel" el a ella, si podía saberse?

-Ranma ¡Ya estás otra vez? Me estoy cansando, últimamente no sé qué demonios te pasa –el chico soltó un bufido mirándola enfadado- ¿Desde cuándo eres mi padre? ¿O mi novio? ¡¿Desde cuándo te crees con derecho a exigirme? Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida dejó de interesarte o influirte desde la casi boda, ¿sabes? Porque, ¡maldita sea!, tiraste por la borda todo. –Se sentó sobre la cama, levantando los brazos, indignada-Ya no me importa lo que me digas –le miró fijamente a los ojos-. Y, por cierto, ¿Qué, si se puede saber, he hecho para que te pongas así?

-¿Que qué has hecho? –gritó él, poniéndose en pie- ¡Vamos, Akane, tenemos 18 años, ya somos mayorcitos como para llamar a las cosas por su nombre! Te pillé con Shinnosuke ¡sé lo que hiciste! No me convenciste aquella tarde, en el baño. –Soltó un nuevo y sonoro bufido que se oyó por toda la habitación- ¡Confiésalo de una maldita vez! ¿Qué hiciste con él? ¿Y por qué?

-¡Otra vez con eso! –chilló ella, poniéndose de pie también

- ¡Sí! Porque es totalmente inaceptable ¿Sabes? Yo confiaba en ti. Nunca me hizo gracia que esos dos vinieran a casa, pero ¡Nunca sospeché que fuera para eso! –La fulminó con la mirada, inquisidor- ¡Y en cima en mi propia cara! ¿Besaste a Ryoga también? ¿No tienes vergüenza? Y dime, ¿pensabas en mi cuando él te besaba?

Akane se paralizó. Ranma la atrajo contra él la tomó entre sus brazos, agarró su cara con una de sus manos y la besó. Fue un beso cargado de furia y pasión, salvaje, que pilló a Akane por sorpresa. Él cerró los ojos, pero los de ella seguían abiertos. La estaba besando a la fuerza. Su primer beso y era a la fuerza. Ella siempre imaginó su primer beso con su prometido en millones de situaciones… pero esa desde luego que no. Le replicaba haber hecho algo que no hizo y encima le arrebataba un beso. Era inconcebible. Unas lágrimas furiosas comenzaron a salir, mientras que el se separaba de ella y la tiraba sobre la cama, aún enfurecido.

-¡Dime, ¿besa mejor que yo? –Se subió sobre ella, poniéndole entre sus enormes y musculosos brazos, encerrándola en la jaula que era su cuerpo, y acercando su rostro peligrosamente al suyo. La comenzó a acariciar con su enrome mano, sin percatarse aún de lo asustado que estaba el rostro y de cómo las lágrimas nublaban la vista de la chica.- Akane… -susurró- ¿Te sientes así cuando él pronuncia tu nombre? ¿Cómo cuando te llamo yo…?

Acercó su rostro más al de ella, cuando un brillo le sorprendió. Algo en el rostro de la chica brillaba, más concretamente en su mejilla. El brillo se resbalaba, dejando un húmedo camino a su paso. ¿Estaba llorando? Entonces fue cuándo él se dio cuenta de que en la expresión de la chica sólo había sitio para la rabia y el miedo, seguido de la rojez de sus mejillas y los surcos que habían dejado sus lágrimas. Se levantó dejándola incorporarse y sintiéndose la mayor mierda del mundo.

Miró al suelo mientras ella se llevaba la mano a la boca. Sí, había besado a Ranma y no de la mejor manera. ÉL la había forzado.

Todavía le costaba creerlo.

-Akane, yo, lo siento…

No llegó a terminar la frase cuándo ella le abofeteó con fuerza, dejando caer las lágrimas calientes por sus mejillas.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca, Saotome – su voz sonaba conmocionada, rota, mientras él seguía paralizado con la cara roja, no sólo del golpe. Ni se inmutó cuando ella se levantó, aún llorando y salió corriendo, cerrando de un fuerte portazo.

Akane corrió a cubierta, llorosa, y roja, con la mano en la boca, como intentando borrar la huella de los labios de Ranma. Cuando llegó se sentó junto a la barandilla, mirando al mar. Nunca jamás se había sentido así. ¿Confusa? Sí, esa era la palabra.

Amaba a Ranma, pero eso que él acababa de hacer no tenía nombre ni perdón. Ella nunca había hecho nada. Y menos con Shinnosuke. Aquel día, Akane se había caído al suelo, y se había llevado a Shinnosuke consigo. Cuando intentó levantarse, el chico, que había caído sobre ella, no hizo ademán de moverse y, aunque ella se lo había pedido, no se levantaba, de hecho, pareció acercarse más hacia su rostro. Si no fuera porque Ranma interrumpió de aquella manera, seguramente él la habría besado. Y eso no era algo que Akane quisiera, porque siempre estuvo enamorada de su prometido.

Pero Ranma era muy cabezota. Se empeñó en que ella le había besado y sus celos habían cegado su razón y su capacidad de comprensión. Había dejado de confiar en ella.

Y eso era tremendamente injusto.

Un arrebato de ira momentáneo la llevó a secarse las lágrimas y a volver a su camarote, irrumpiendo con furia el debate interno que el chico tenía, reflexionando si entre suicidarse o pedirle a Akane que acabara con su vida.

-Esto es lo último, Ranma! ¡Estoy harta! ¿¡Por qué no confías en mi! Yo confié en ti cada una de las veces en las que te pillé con Shampoo, Ukyo y las otras, tontamente, porque seguramente sí que era lo que parecía. ¿Por qué? Porque en el fondo sé que tú no eres así! ¿Por qué no confías de la misma manera tú en mí? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Ranma? –Sintió como sus fuerzas se deshacían y calló de rodillas, llevándose la mano al rostro y llorando, de nuevo- ¿Por qué… me has besado… a la fuerza?

El chico sintió como una piedra aplastaba su alma y un sentimiento de culpabilidad mayor al que llevaba experimentando hasta ahora le dominó. Se acercó a ella, la tomó de las manos y secó sus lágrimas.

-Akane, no… por favor. No sabes cuánto lo siento…

-De todos modos –dijo entre lágrimas y con la voz entrecortada- A ti te da lo mismo. No me quieres, nunca me quisiste y nunca lo harás, en su momento destruiste la boda, con ayuda de tus prometidas. Seguramente… debí haberme muerto en Jusenkyo y así haberos dejado a todos en paz.

Aquel comentario dejó a Ranma sin habla. El recuerdo de Akane, evaporándose en el aire, desapareciendo, su kimono cayendo en sus brazos y el duro golpe que había sido para él darse cuenta de su pérdida le sentó como un puñetazo en el vientre. La miró, con una mezcla de entre horror y puro terror en la mirada, poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de la chica. Su voz temblaba cuando dijo:

-Eso nunca. Ni se te ocurra decir eso otra vez, Akane

-Por qué? Es lo que debió de pasar… porque… -la voz de Akane se había convertido en una serie de sonidos entrecortados por el hipo que el llanto le había producido.- de todos modos sólo me rescataste como muestra de agradecimiento a mi padre por vuestro alojamiento en el dojo. Tú lo hiciste por cumplir…

-Akane, se puede saber quién te ha comido el coco de esa manera? –preguntó Ranma, ahora realmente preocupado. ¿Por qué Akane tenía ese complejo de si misma?

-Tú –El chico se sorprendió- Siempre me estás diciendo que estoy plana, que soy una marimacho, que no merezco la pena…

-Oh dios mio, Akane… ¡miento! –dijo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, desquiciado- ¿En serio no te das cuenta de que lo hago para que te piques? ¡miento!

-¿Cómo? –ahora realmente se sentía confusa

-Eres sencillamente maravillosa.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron, sorprendidos. No creía lo que oía, pero aún así bebía de esas palabras como si fuera un manantial y ella llevara semanas, no ya días, sino semanas sin probar una gota de agua. ¿La estaba HALAGANDO? Aquello era simplemente imposible. Habría jurado que dentro del vocabulario de él no había sitio para los halagos.

-Gracias…-consiguió decir. Sonriendo colorada, secándose las lágrimas torpemente con una mano.

Pasaron el resto del día hablando. Salieron a cubierta a comer y siguieron con su eterna conversación, evitando el tema de Shinnosuke y reponiéndose de él. No llegaron a salir a cenar una vez llegaron de nuevo a la habitación. Akane y Ranma se sentaron sobre la enorme cama, y ella sacó un pequeño cuaderno, y, cuando se disponía a escribir, Ranma habló:

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ah, un cuaderno donde escribo poesía. Bueno, en realidad tengo otro en casa, pero por miedo a perderlo traje otro, donde sólo tengo escrito un poema… ¿quieres oírlo? Está sin terminar.

-Proceda, señorita Becquer

-Oh Dios! –akane se llevó la mano a la boca- ¡Si conoces la existencia de Becquer!

-Ja ja, muy graciosa… ¡Pues claro! Suelta ya el maldito poema, Akane!

-"Perdida en tus ojos

Por días me tuviste

Cautivada entre tus brazos

Como pudiste

Mi alma inquieta

Rehuyendo de tu lado

Junto a ti me quería

Mi corazón enamorado

Sentimientos de dos lados

Que se niegan con armonía

Ni un beso ni un abrazo

Ni palabras ni cortesía

Tenme hoy junto a ti

Sin ti yo no podría

Aléjate de mi

Huiré por el día

Que cuando salga la luna

Y la noche sonría

Vuelva a tus brazos

Como si no te amara

Regrese a tu lado

Mi alma enamorada

¿Se contradicen mis sentimientos,

Aunque tú no sientas nada?

Si no te amo me miento

Mentiría si no te amara

Aunque si algo sé que pienso

Si de algo estoy segura

Es que es dulce por dentro

Ésta, mi amargura."

-Wow

-Poema libre, es un poco malo… pero… era muy tarde por la nochee….

-Qué va! –Ranma la miró fijamente- Es muy bonito

-Ranma –Akane se sonrojó

-¿Si?

-Aunque estemos de buen humor ahora…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Asume que dormirás en el suelo

-Venga ya! –pudo sentir su peligro de muerte aflorar a medida que su prometida fruncía el ceño- Es decir, sí! Claro, de ninguna otra manera… jeje

Ranma se despertó con un terrible dolor de espalda. Llevaba toda la noche pensando y cuando consiguió conciliar el sueño lo hizo… en muy mala posición.

-Dormir en el suelo… maldita y maravillosa idea… -mustió llevándose una mano al cuello y estirándose. Sintió dos manos heladas posarse con suavidad sobre su tersa piel y como éstas la acariciaban con dulzura, clavando delicadamente sus dedos y moviéndolos. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del masaje cuando Akane lo detuvo y le pasó totalmente los brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Buenos días… bobo –le dijo al oído.

-Ho.. Hola… -respondió, nervioso, a lo que Akane no pudo evitar echar una risita infantil

-Queda una hora… para empezar con esta malita pesadilla.

Cuando llegaron a puerto el cielo que cubría el lugar estaba totalmente despejado, soleado y caluroso. Ranma y Akane cargaron con todo lo que pudieron (vamos, con todo) y desembarcaron. En el puerto abrieron el mapa, y observaron la dirección de su próximo destino.

-Para llegar a Jusenkyo tendremos que pasar por todos estos sitios? Pero si son todos de entrenamiento!

-Supongo que lo que Nabiki dijo de entrenarte iba en serio. Bueno… mmm… primera parada es el bosque de los Miedos? Hmmm –reflexionó- curioso nombre. El pueblo de Shi, después toca los montes de al Verdad…"la comarca de Thai" cercano a la de las amazonas… humm, luego por éste último y al final al reino Jusenkyo. Aquí pone que ahí nos reciben en el… ¿Palacio? Pues sí que se lo han currado.

-El pueblo de Shi? Pues habrá que pasar por el bosque de los Miedos.

-Disculpen… -Ranma y Akane se giraron. Detrás de ella había una joven china, guapa y sonrojada, obviamente avergonzada de su torpe japonés- ¿Pasar por bosque de Miedos?

-Sí… -admitieron. El rostro de la joven se tornó oscuro.

-No… no querer ir! Peligroso. Haber tres caminos más! Para cuando deber estar en Shi?

-mañana

-Oh no! Eso ser terrible! Para poder llegar a Shi por caminos no peligrosos llevar 4 días! Si querer pasar por bosque de los Miedos tener mucho cuidado y no se separar.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Akane, comenzando a asustarse- ¿hay fantasmas?

-¡Oh, no! Fantasmas no ser problema. Yo nunca ir, pero existir leyenda de que Bosque lee mentes y almas, descubrir mayores miedos y prácticamente enloquecer, por eso deber no se separar. –Estaba muy seria, por lo que no pudieron hacer otra cosa que asentir-. Siempre juntos, porque si separar tinieblas arrastrarán, a los dos. –A lo lejos una señora mayor gritó "Mai!" – Oh,! Mi madre me llamar. Tener cuidado y asegurar no se separar JAMÁS!.

Ranma miró a su prometida, todavía perplejo. Ésta se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar, acomodándose una de las bolsas en el hombro.

-Supongo que tendremos que hacerle caso… -susurró el, con media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y tomándola de la mano, a sabiendas de que ella se sonrojaría.

Así, un Ranma decidido y una Akane sonrojada se dirigieron hacia el Bosque de los Miedos, decididos a no separarse… ¿o sí?

Fin Capituloo :DD

Eyy… Gracias por todos los comentarios. Respecto al comentario de Orochi, tranqui, esa era mi intención, que todo pareciese ir en contra de Akane. Pero, ¿acaso a Akane no le ha pasado exactamente lo mismo que a Ranma? ¿Qué no ha sido todo un malentendido? Pues igual que lo que le pasa a él siempre. Es que estaba harta de que solo pillaran a Ranma xD A Akane le parece dar igual porque todavía no ha caído en la razón del enfado de Ranma, pues ella sabe con certeza que no pasó nada, cosa que, sin embargo, Ranma desconoce.

Me encantaría que volvieras a comentar si hay alguna cosa que no es de tu agrado, y así dármelo a conocer :DD

De nuevo gracias a todos los que han comentado y a los que leyeron el fic y no comentaron… ¡Dejen su opinión, porfavooor!

Sakura Saotome


End file.
